Broken Silence
by MissKTFan
Summary: Beth finds out that the person she hates the most is something she never expected and learns to like him.
1. The Secret

Title: Broken Silence  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, Beth Nash, Tristen Nash, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Jackie Waltman, Carrie Nash, various wrestlers  
  
Brief Description: Beth finds out that the person she hates the most is something she'd never expected and she learns to accept it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin Nash had been wrestling for a long time. He'd become known as the leader of the New World Order or NWO for short, and considered Sean Waltman and Scott Hall two of his best friends, even though Sean Waltman was new to the NWO and only twenty-one years old. Recently, Vince McMahon had bought out World Championship Wrestling, so Kevin Nash and Scott Hall had signed with the World Wrestling Federation and Sean Waltman, better known as X-Pac became the third member of the NWO after Hogan decided to break away from the group.  
  
Kevin's daughter Beth, who was eighteen and his son, Tristen, who was twenty-two were also wrestlers and unlike their father, they'd signed with the World Wrestling Federation when they started. But now, Kevin would be working with his kids and this was one of the things that had prompted him to sign with the Federation. When Tristen found out that his father was coming to the Federation, he was thrilled, but Kevin's daughter, Beth wasn't as excited about it, though she decided not to voice her reasons to her father. The truth was, Beth was dating one of the wrestlers, but he was nearly twice her age and she knew her father wouldn't approve if he heard about. She'd even managed to keep it from her brother somehow.  
  
Beth and her brother, Tristen had just arrived at Madison Square Garden. They hadn't seen their father yet, so when they walked in, Tristen was looking all over for him. "What are you doing?" Beth asked. "Looking for Dad." Tristen said. "Why? You'll see him sooner or later." She replied with contempt. "What's your problem? We haven't seen Dad for a few months now." Tristen said, casting her a glare. "So? We're busy working and so is he." She replied, as they walked down the hall together.  
  
Kevin had been at the arena for over an hour and had been looking out for his kids. He was on his way to Sean's dressing room when he saw them. "Hey, kids. I've been waiting around for you." Kevin said. "Dad, it's great to see you." Tristen said, giving his father a hug. Beth smiled at him and waved, but offered him no hug. "What's wrong? Didn't miss your old man?" Kevin asked. "Sure." Beth replied, with little enthusiasm. "I've got to go and get ready for my match. I'll see you later, okay?" She asked, looking up at her father for the first time in months. "Sure. Is something wrong?" Kevin asked, before she had the chance to get away. "No, Dad. Everything's fine. I'll see you later." She called, as she took off for the women's locker room.  
  
"Don't mind her. She's been moody all day." Tristen said. "I wonder why." Kevin said, aloud. "Who knows. Beth is weird." Tristen said. "She's not weird, Tristan. She's just quiet." Kevin replied, frowning at his son. "Sorry." Tristan mumbled. Tristan left his father to go to the men's locker room, because he had his match in thirty minutes. But he promised to meet him after the show. "Hey, Kev. Did you see the kids?" Scott asked, when he saw his friend in the hall. "Yeah, but Beth didn't look too happy to see me." Kevin replied. "It's probably nothing." Scott said. "Yeah, you're probably right." Kevin replied. He and Scott went to Sean's room to talk about his match with Glenn that night.  
  
Beth had finished getting ready, so she made her way down the hall towards one of the dressing rooms. When she reached it, she knocked on the door and opened it. "Hey, babe. All set?" Mark asked. "Yeah, I just saw my Dad." Beth said. "Great, how's he doing?" Mark asked. "Okay, I guess. I really don't like having him around. If he finds out about us, he'll kill me." Beth said. "Don't worry about it. Your brother doesn't even know and he's been around for months." Mark said. Beth nodded and crossed the room to where he was standing. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. She smiled when she felt his strong arms pull her closer to him. "I can't wait to get you alone tonight." He murmured. "Neither can I." Beth said, in between kisses. "Well, you'd better get outta here before we get carried away. I won't be able to stop myself." Mark said. "I'll see you after the show." Beth replied, kissing him once more. "Meet me outside. I'll give you a lift to the hotel on my bike." Mark called, as she walked out to the hall.  
  
Later that night, she was on her way out to meet Mark, when she ran into Scott and her father. "Hey, sweetheart. Need a lift to the hotel?" Kevin asked. "No, I'm going to walk." Beth replied. "It's a bit late for you to be walking around alone." He commented. "Dad, I walk to the hotel a lot when I'm in New York. It's not far." Beth said. "Okay, just give me a call when you get there and let me know you made it back okay." He said. "Okay, Dad." Beth said, giving him a hug. "No hug for me?" Scott asked. "Sorry, Scott." Beth said, giving him a hug. "Great to see you, kiddo." Scott said. "See you later." Beth called, as she headed for the exit.  
  
"Hey." Mark said, when he saw Beth come out. "Sorry I took so long. I ran into Dad and Scott." Beth explained. "That's okay. I wasn't waiting long." Mark replied. She hopped on the back of his bike and put her arms around his waist as he took off out of the parking lot. When they got back to the hotel, she went to his room with him and called her father. "I'm back." Beth said, when he answered the phone. "That was some fast walking you did, Beth. I just got back myself." Kevin said. "Yeah, I jogged, Dad." Beth said, using the only excuse she could think of. "Okay, well how about having breakfast with Scott, Sean, and I, in the morning?" Kevin asked. "No thanks. I don't like Sean much. Goodnight, Daddy." Beth said. She hung up before he could say another word.  
  
  
  
"What'd she say?" Scott asked. "She said she doesn't like Sean." Kevin said, sounding confused. "Just ask him about it tomorrow." Scott suggested. 'I think I will. Something's bothering her. I don't know what, but I can tell something's wrong." Kevin replied. Beth spent the entire night in bed with Mark. She woke to the sound of the phone ringing and answered it, forgetting that she was in Mark's room. "Hello." She said, without opening her eyes. "Beth, is that you?" She heard Tristen's voice and jumped up. "Uh, yeah. It's me." She said, after a long pause. "What are you doing in Mark's room this early and why are you answering his phone?" Tristen asked. "I came to see him about some advice for my match tonight." Beth replied, hoping her brother would believe it. "Oh." Tristen said, sounding doubtful. "Is he there? I need t to talk to him about my match with him tonight." Tristen said. "Hang on." Beth replied.  
  
She covered the phone with her hand and woke Mark up. "What?" He grumbled. "It's my bother." Beth whispered. Mark sat up and took the phone from her. "Hey, what's up?" Mark asked, trying to sound like he hadn't just gotten out of bed. "Is my sister being a pain in the ass again?" Tristen asked. "Nah, she's not bothering me." Mark said, rolling his eyes. "I was wondering if you'd meet me for breakfast so we could discuss our match." Tristen said. "Sure, give me about twenty minutes." Mark replied, before hanging up. "What?" Beth asked. "I'm having breakfast with your brother, babe." Mark said. "Great. I have to sit with Sean now." Beth mumbled. "Sorry, we've gotta go over a few things." Mark said, kissing her softly on the lips. "I know. I'll manage." Beth said. She quickly dressed and kissed him goodbye before going to her room.  
  
After showering, she called her father to see if he was up. "Hey, Dad. I changed my mind about breakfast." Beth said, when he answered. "Great, meet us in the dining room in about ten minutes." Kevin said. "Okay, see you in ten." Beth said, hanging up the phone. Ten minutes later, Beth was in the lobby and saw her father standing with Scott and Sean. She mumbled to herself as she walked over to them. "Morning, sweetheart." Kevin said, kissing her on the cheek. "Morning, Daddy. Morning, Scott." Beth said, avoiding Sean. "If you haven't noticed there's someone else with us." Her father said, frowning at her. "Sorry. Good Morning, Sean." She said, a hint of irritation in her voice. Then she brushed past them and went into the dining room.  
  
When they all sat down, Beth made a point of sitting as far away from Sean as she possibly could. Kevin watched this, but remained silent. Across the room, Beth spotted Tristen and Mark sitting together. She smiled at him when her father wasn't looking and saw him wink at her. The whole time, Kevin had been talking to her and she hadn't even noticed. "Beth, are you listening?" Kevin asked. "Oh. What did you say, Dad? Sorry, I must've been daydreaming." Beth said. "I asked how things are going with your storylines." Kevin said. "Oh, great." Beth said, without going into further detail. "She's real good at what she does." Sean commented. "Who asked you to comment?" Beth snapped.  
  
"That's it. I've watched you disrespect my friend long enough. Mind telling me what's going on here?" Kevin asked, eyeing them both. "Nothing." Beth replied. "You are not leaving this table until you tell me why you're treating Sean like this." Kevin said. "He's annoying." Beth said, flatly. "That's it? He's annoying? You're acting like he's the worst person to be around because he's annoying?" Kevin asked, knowing that there was more to it. "It's okay, Kev. Don't worry about it." Sean said. "No, it's not okay. She has no right to be acting like this." Kevin replied.  
  
"I'm going to my room." Beth said, annoyed with Sean and her father now. "I want an answer, Beth." Kevin said, giving her a warning look. "Fine. You wanna know why I can't stand him? He's disgusting. Look at him. He's a pig. He's an idiot. He's a lot of things and it would take me a whole day to list them all." Beth shouted. Then she slammed her menu down and stormed out of the dining room.  
  
"Damn." Scott said, not knowing what else to say. "What the hell got into her?" Kevin asked. "I didn't know she hated me that much." Sean said. "She has no right to treat you like that. I'll talk to her later." Kevin said. "Nah, don't worry about it. She's entitled to her own opinion of me." Sean replied. "She's not disrespecting my friends like that." Kevin said.  
  
Mark had been talking with Tristen when he heard Beth shouting. He looked up at her and frowned, knowing Sean was the cause of the outburst. He hadn't actually done anything to piss her off, but she couldn't stand him and every time he was around, she found herself getting annoyed. "Geez, she's always gotta cause a scene." Tristen said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe she's just in a bad mood." Mark commented. "Beth is always in a bad mood." Tristen said. Mark had the urge to defend his girlfriend, but he fought it, because he knew they had to keep their relationship quiet.  
  
Beth went to her room and laid down on her bed. She didn't know what it was about Sean that annoyed her, but she just couldn't stand him. Every time he came around, she found herself getting annoyed and would have to leave, if he didn't. She started thinking about Mark and how much she loved him. That cheered her up a bit, so she went out to watch a little television. She heard someone knocking at the door and knew it had to be her father.  
  
Kevin walked into his daughter's room when she opened the door. "Mind telling me what the hell is going on? That little outburst was uncalled for." Kevin said. "Dad, I don't know why I don't like him. I just can't stand him." Beth said. "Fine, but don't you dare disrespect any of my friends and that includes Sean." Kevin replied. Beth nodded, silently fuming that her father came up here to scold her. "We have a show tonight. I'll give you a ride to the arena." Kevin said. "No thanks. I like to walk." Beth replied. "Okay, but you come and see me when you get there, so that I know you're safe." He said, giving her a hug. "Okay, Dad. See you later." Beth said, shutting the door. 


	2. An Angry Father

Title: Broken Silence  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, Beth Nash, Tristen Nash, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Jackie Waltman, Carrie Nash, various wrestlers  
  
Brief Description: Beth finds out that the person she hates the most is something she'd never expected and she learns to accept it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, she got to the arena early, so she'd have time to see Mark before her father got there. When she got to his dressing room, she walked in and saw him getting changed. "You can leave that off if you want." She said, when she saw him putting his shirt on. "Hey, baby." Mark said, giving her a kiss. "How was your meeting with my brother?" Beth asked, smirking. "The usual." Mark replied. "What I'd like to know is what got you so fired up this morning." He said, smirking back at her. "Oh, nothing." Beth said, sitting on the couch. "Sean rattling your cage again?" Mark asked. "Sean is the most annoying man I have ever met in my entire life." Beth commented, raising her voice a little. "You need to learn how to keep things like that from getting to you." Mark said. "I can't help it. Every time I see him, I just get mad. I don't know why, but I cannot stand him." Beth replied.  
  
"Okay, well I've gotta go and meet your brother." Mark said, walking to the door. Beth followed him and watched him open it and step into the hall. He turned around and kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth, before leaving. "That's a taste of what to look forward to later." He called, as he walked away. Beth smiled to herself and went to close the door. A hand on the door stopped her from shutting it. "Isn't he a little too old to be kissing you like that?" She heard. She whirled around and saw Scott Hall staring at her. "Scott, hey. I didn't see you." Beth said, trying to ignore his question. "When were you gonna tell Kev?" Scott asked.  
  
"Scott, please don't tell him." Beth pleaded. "He'll kill me if he finds out." She added. "Beth, you know he'd wanna know something like this and I don't keep things from your Dad. We've been friends for too many years." Scott said. "Please, just once. Please, do this for me." Beth pleaded. "If you don't tell your father, I will." Scott said. "Scott, come on. Haven't you ever been in love?" Beth asked. "Is that what it is?" He asked. "Please don't say anything." Beth pleaded again. "Sorry, kiddo. Either you tell him or I do." Scott said. Beth knew if her father heard it from Scott, he'd be twice as angry. "Fine. I'll tell him." She grumbled. "Speaking of the devil." Scott commented.  
  
Beth looked up and saw her father coming towards them. "Hey, Kev. I was just talking to Beth and she's got something interesting to tell you." Scott said. "Oh? What is it, sweetheart?" Kevin asked. For a few minutes, Beth didn't say anything. This gave Kevin the impression that it was something serious. "What is it?" He asked again. "Well, I'm kind of dating one of the wrestlers." Beth said. "Kind of? Who?" Kevin asked, arching his brow. "Mark." Beth mumbled under her breath. "What?" Kevin asked. "She said she's dating Mark." Scott said, when he saw that Beth wasn't going to repeat herself. "Mark as in Taker?" Kevin asked. "Yes, Daddy." Beth mumbled.  
  
"So, that's why you've been so quiet. You were running around trying to avoid me and now I see why." Kevin said. "Daddy, please don't be angry. Mark treats me really good and he loves me." Beth said. "Oh really? Well, any man in his thirties would love the opportunity to be with a young girl." Kevin commented. "Dad, it's not like that. He really does love me." Beth said. "Beth, he is too old for you. This relationship is not going to continue." Kevin stated. "Dad, I'm eighteen. You can't tell me who to date. I'm an adult, remember?" Beth asked, with sarcasm. "And I'm your father and I can be a real nasty guy if you piss me off." Kevin growled, as he got in his daughter's face. "Geez, get a grip." Beth said, backing away from him. "Can't you be reasonable?" Beth asked. "How the hell am I supposed to accept this? Tell me how." Kevin demanded. "Daddy, I've been dating Mark for about a year now. I love him and he loves me. That's reason enough." Beth replied. "The answer is no." Kevin said. "Too damn bad." Beth shouted. "Don't dare go against me on this, Beth. You'll be sorry." Kevin warned. "Dad, I'm eighteen. I have my own job, my own money, and I take care of myself. Just because you show up to work here, doesn't mean you can start running my life." Beth said. "Beth, I gave you a warning. If you go against me on this, you'll be sorry. And that's it." Kevin said. "Like hell it is." Beth shouted. Then she stormed down the hall to find Mark.  
  
Mark had just finished his match and was on his way to his dressing room when he saw Beth storming towards him, looking highly pissed off. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, when he reached her. "My father knows about us and is trying to tell me that I am not allowed to see you anymore." She shouted. "How did he find out?" Mark asked. "Scott saw me kissing you." Beth said. She put her arms around him and started crying on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. We'll work this out." Mark said. "How? You know how my Dad is." Beth sobbed. "Babe, I promise you that you and I will be together. I love you and we've been together for a year now. I'm not about to let anyone take you away from me, not even your father." Mark said. He lifted her chin and kissed her, tenderly. Then he slipped his arm around her shoulders and led her down the hall to his dressing room.  
  
He walked down the hall with her and saw Kevin and Scott ahead of them. "Look." Scott said, pointing down the hall. Kevin looked up and saw his daughter with Mark. "You're a real snake, Mark. You know that?" Kevin asked. "Look, you can insult me all you want. You and I have a history. We ain't the greatest of friends, but I never thought of us as enemies. But one thing you do know about me, is that I don't jerk women around and I would never intentionally hurt Beth." Mark said. "Your point?" Kevin asked, glaring at him. "Look, I love your daughter. I don't know if you'll believe that or not. That's not my problem. That's your problem. But, I love her and she loves me and to be quite honest, I wouldn't stop seeing her even if you asked me to. She's an adult and we've been together for a year now. I'm not giving her up. She makes me happy." Mark stated. "Well, you sure do get right to the point, don't you?" Kevin asked. "Why waste time, bullshitting?" Mark asked.  
  
"You expect me to just step aside and let you date my eighteen year old daughter? You're twice her age, Mark." Kevin replied. "Yeah, I know that. She knows that. It's not bothering us. Why the hell should it bother you?" Mark asked. Kevin pondered this for a moment and looked up at Mark. "The only reason I haven't kicked your ass yet is because I don't wanna get in trouble with Vince." Kevin said, still glaring at Mark. "You trying to say you want to?" Mark asked. "Don't fuck with me, Mark." Kevin warned. "Yeah, you don't wanna fuck with him." Scott added. "You, I don't like. So, shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Mark said, pointing at Scott. Scott just laughed at Mark and continued to stare at him. "Look, I'm giving you a warning right now. Don't fuck with me or my daughter." Kevin said, getting in Mark's face. "And I'm giving you a warning. Beth and I love eachother and I ain't giving her up for you or anyone else. If you get in my way, you'll find out why they call me the American Bad Ass." Mark said. He scowled at Kevin and Scott, before leading Beth to his locker room.  
  
"Damn." Scott mumbled. Kevin stood in the hall clenching his fists. "That asshole ain't gonna push me around." Kevin huffed. Then he stormed off to the locker room to get his things together. Scott followed behind him, keeping a bit of distance between them. He hated when Kev was pissed off. He always found a way to take it out on him. He followed Kevin in to the locker room and immediately regretted going in there. "Hey guys." Terry said. "Don't talk to me." Kevin shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Terry asked. "You wanna know what's wrong? My eighteen year old daughter, Beth, has been dating Mark for a year and he actually had the nerve to threaten me." Kevin said. "Beth is dating Mark?" Terry asked, surprised at the revelation. "That's what I said. Are you deaf?" Kevin growled. "Hey, man. Don't take this shit out on me. If you ask me, I think Beth is a responsible woman and I think she can handle just about anything." Terry said. "Nobody asked you." Kevin barked. He grabbed his bags, slammed his fist into a locker and stormed out of the dressing room with Scott following him.  
  
Beth sat in Mark's dressing room waiting for him to finish his shower. She shuddered when she thought of how angry her father was, but she couldn't help smiling to herself when she thought of how Mark had defended her. It just proved to her that he really did love her. She knew her father was probably going to be trouble, but she wasn't willing to let Mark go. She loved him too much to do that. When he came out, his hair was damp from the shower and he had nothing but a towel on. Beth got up and walked over to him. She put her arms around his waist, while he was digging through his bag for his clothes. Mark stood to his full height and turned around. " Do you want something?" he asked, smirking at her. "Don't I always?" Beth countered.  
  
She smiled up at him as she removed the towel. "Why don't we wait till we get back to the hotel. I wanna spend the whole night making you scream over and over again." He whispered in her ear. Beth felt her heart pounding in her chest. She could only nod at his suggestion. She'd been with him before, but every time they were together, he found some way to make her enjoy the experience, as if it were her first with him. Mark turned around and grabbed his clothes. Then he got dressed while she waited for him.  
  
Out in the hall, Beth and Mark ran into Terry. "Hey, Beth." Terry said, giving her a hug. "Hey, Mark." He said, offering his hand. "Hey, what's up, Terry?" Mark asked. "So, I hear you two are an item now." Terry commented. "Oh God. What did he do, tell everyone?" Beth asked. "Nah just me. He's not too happy about it." Terry commented. "I'm eighteen. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Beth snapped. "Well, maybe we can talk later, huh? It's been a while since I've seen you kiddo." Terry said. "How about lunch tomorrow?" Beth asked. "Sure, sounds good. Meet me in the lobby at noon. I'll take you out." Terry replied. "See you later." Mark called, as he and Beth walked to the exit. 


	3. A Night of Passion

Title: Broken Silence  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, Beth Nash, Tristen Nash, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Jackie Waltman, Carrie Nash, various wrestlers  
  
Brief Description: Beth finds out that the person she hates the most is something she'd never expected and she learns to accept it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they got back to the hotel, Beth went to take a shower, while Mark ordered them a late dinner. When she came out of the bedroom, the food was already there. "That was fast." She commented, sitting beside Mark on the couch. She put her hand on his thigh and started to move it slowly upwards, while keeping her eyes on him. "Eat now. Play later." He said, pushing her hand away. She frowned at the interruption, but nodded slightly before getting something to eat.  
  
When they'd finished, Beth wandered into the bedroom without waiting for Mark. She could feel his eyes on her and knew that he was watching her walk in there. She started taking her clothes off one item at a time, while waiting for him to join her. Mark walked in and eyed the clothes on the floor before letting his gaze fall on Beth, who was standing by the window looking out. The only clothes that remained on her body were her lace thong underwear and a matching bra. She knew he was in the room, but didn't turn to look at him.  
  
Mark watched her for a moment before crossing the room to where she was standing. He always enjoyed looking at her because he considered her the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. And she was young and innocent. He liked that about her. Most women threw themselves at him, but not Beth. She was somewhat shy and usually waited for him to make the first move. That was one of things he loved about her the most. He brought his hands up to her hips and slid them around to her stomach, pulling her close to him. Then, he kissed her neck, softly, and felt her shiver from the sensation of his hot breath on her bare flesh. Slowly he slid his hands up her back and unclasped her bra. Easing it off of her shoulders, he let it fall to the floor. Lowering his hands again, he slid her thong off and waited until she stepped out of it. Then he slid his arms around to her stomach again and pulled her close to him. "Come lie down." He said, pulling her towards the bed.  
  
Beth let him guide her down on the bed and turned to her back to watch him undress. When he didn't, she frowned. "Take your clothes off." She said. "Not yet." He replied. He sat down on the bed next to her and put his hand on her throat, before sliding it down the length of her naked body. Beth gasped when he reached her stomach. He kept moving further down until he reached her thighs. Then he removed his hand and smirked at her. "You're going to make me suffer, aren't you?" She asked, when she saw him smirking. "You know I love to see you squirm." He replied still smirking.  
  
Beth watched him for a moment, knowing he was intending to make this a long and pleasurable night, but she ached for him and couldn't help wishing he'd just take her right now. Mark could feel the heat coming from her body. He always enjoyed that about her. It didn't take long to get her aroused, but he could keep her waiting as long as he wanted, and she'd hardly complain about it. It made for a more interesting night when things were done very slowly and with pure determination and desire, and somehow he always managed to make her feel both determined and lustful.  
  
Again, he lowered his hand and slid it down the full length of her body, watching her face as she reacted to his touch. She was young, but was all woman when it came to making love. He'd spent the last year showing her how it was done and she'd been a good student. Now, he spent most of their lovemaking relishing in the way she paid special attention to him and he always managed to make her beg. She was so shy and simple that he took control of things easily. If he wanted her now, he'd take her now and she would accept him graciously, but he wanted her to wait. He wanted to do this slowly and watch her climb higher and higher into the throes of passion, before slowly bringing her back down to reality. And she would wait. She let him tease her and play with her. At times it was almost as if she were his toy, but he never really thought of her that way, though it did seem that way when he played with her like he was doing now.  
  
Beth closed her eyes when she felt his massive hand touch her tender flesh again. The sensations that she was feeling were indescribable. She longed for him to touch her and fondle her, but she knew he wasn't going to yet. He wanted her to beg and though she wasn't now, she knew he'd get her to. He had a way of making her do things that she'd never dream of doing with anyone else. When he removed his hand, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was smirking again as he lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Immediately, she put her hands up to touch his hard, muscular chest. Mark let her touch his chest, but only briefly before pushing her hands away again. Shaking his head no, he rested his hand on her stomach and lowered his lips to kiss her neck, slowly moving further down until he reached her breast.  
  
He could feel her trembling with desire and this only heightened his arousal. He could feel his manhood swelling, but he was able to control himself as he began to give her a taste of the infinite pleasure she'd feel, before stopping again. He saw her frowning and smirked again. He was getting to her and he knew it, but that didn't stop him. He always loved torturing her this way, before satisfying his own need. The faces she made, the sounds that came from deep within her were all something he enjoyed and it made what they shared more sexual and worth waiting for.  
  
Beth raised her hands to touch him again. She sighed when he didn't stop her. She massaged his chest with her hands, seeing the way he was enjoying it and smiled. He might be the dominant figure in their relationship, but she knew how to get to him too. And she could make him forget what he was doing if she really wanted to, but most times she enjoyed the way he teased her, so she would let him have his way with her.  
  
She watched him stand and remove the rest of his clothes. Then he slid into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against his naked hardness. Beth could feel his hardened member pressing against her and gasped slightly. He didn't miss this, as he brought his lips to her neck once again, before guiding her onto her back. Again, he rested his hand on her throat and let it roam down the length of her, until he reached her thighs. He stopped there and smirked at her again. Beth knew what he wanted. He had done this so many times to her, teasing her, until she voiced her needs.  
  
"Please touch me, Mark." She huffed, trying to keep her breathing relaxed, but she was failing miserably. He laid there watching her, waiting. It wasn't enough for her to ask once. He needed to hear her beg. It was something that he enjoyed. It made him feel powerful and manly to hear her beg him for something that he was eager to give her. And this time was no different. "Please?" She asked, knowing that he wanted to hear her say it again and again until she could stand to wait no longer. Again, she asked him, this time sounding as if she would lose it if he didn't. Hearing the aching tone of her voice he was satisfied and brought his hand between her thighs, to touch her and bring her mild pleasure. This was only the beginning of what would prove to be a long night of passion for them. He watched her eyes close and her lips part, smiling when he heard her whimper at first, then softly moan, letting him know that she was enjoying what he was doing.  
  
He brought his mouth down to hers and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, and exploring the depths of it, until he felt her tongue reach out to meet his, making the kiss even more passionate. Beth brought her hand down to his manhood, eager to touch him the way he was touching her. He didn't stop her as she started to stroke him, slowly. He knew when to make her stop, so he allowed her to enjoy herself for a short time, while he continued to arouse her and torment her. Beth stroked him, slowly at first. But, as he brought her higher, she let herself stroke him more rapidly and smiled when she heard him grunt. "Stop." He whispered, after a few minutes, but she didn't want to. He stopped what he was doing and grabbed her wrist, removing her hand. She opened her eyes and frowned at him, but he was still smirking. "You're not going to get it that way." He said, chuckling softly.  
  
The foreplay continued this way for over an hour, with him teasing her for a full five minutes, before stopping. He'd replaced his hand with his mouth, thrusting his tongue into her, enjoying the way she trembled. At one point, he'd brought her close to having her first orgasm, but he'd stopped just before she reached that point and thought he actually saw her pouting. A few minutes passed before he brought his mouth down between her thighs again, sliding his smooth, wet tongue inside of her again. This time, he'd let her go and held her down while her body exploded from her first orgasm. But, he didn't stop there. No sooner had she come down, he had her melting at his touch again, climbing higher and higher. The teasing started again, when he stopped after a few minutes and watched the disappointment creep onto her face. Again, he brought his mouth down and drove her over the edge a second time, loving the way her body shook with pleasure as she climaxed.  
  
This time, he stopped what he was doing completely and moved up along side of her. Gently he guided her hand to his hardness and let her stroke him. Beth felt like she was on cloud nine as she started to stroke him again. Twice he'd given her a taste of heaven and she knew it wouldn't be the last. She stroked him faster after hearing him grunt, wanting to bring him to the edge, wanting to tease him the way he'd done to her, but she knew he wouldn't allow this. He'd only given her a few short moments to touch him, before removing her hand. Mark got to his knees and positioned himself above her, ready to take her all the way. He'd spent nearly two hours making her senseless in the heat of passion and desired to satisfy his own need now.  
  
Beth closed her eyes and gripped his shoulders as he eased his manhood into her, burying himself deep inside of her, before thrusting slowly. Mark looked down at her and thought of how beautiful she looked at that moment lying beneath him, their bodies connecting in a way that no other could. He thrust his shaft into her gently at first, but when her breathing had picked up and he'd heard the soft moaning coming from her, he eagerly took her hard and fast, wanting desperately to satiate his uninhibited desire to claim her again. Every time he took her, he claimed her. She was his and no man would take that from him. This was only one of the many ways he proved it to her. He groaned loudly as he felt his release, but never stopped thrusting until he'd emptied himself inside of her completely. He heard her scream with unimaginable desire as she climaxed a third time. When he'd stopped moving, he lowered his head to her and kissed her lips softly. "I love you, Beth." He whispered, before burying his head in her neck. "I love you too, Mark." She said, wrapping her arms around him tightly. They laid there, coming down from their high, for several minutes before he moved to the side of her and pulled her against him, holding her tightly, as they drifted into a peaceful sleep. 


	4. On the Plane

The following morning, Mark and Beth had breakfast in his hotel room. "We've gotta catch a flight this afternoon. Why don't I take you down to your room when we're done and we'll get your stuff together." Mark said. Beth nodded and finished her breakfast. When Mark was done, she and Mark walked to her room. She frowned when she saw her father standing in the hall. "Oh great." She mumbled. "Relax." Mark said, putting his arm around her. They walked up to her door and nodded to her father. "Where the hell were you last night? I've been knocking on your door for over twenty minutes and I was here an hour ago." Kevin said, glaring at Mark. "She was with me, if you really wanna know." Mark said. He pulled Beth closer to him as he spoke, wanting Kevin to know exactly where he was coming from.  
  
"I warned you last night to stay away from her." Kevin said. "And I warned you not to interfere." Mark countered. "I came down here to see if you wanted to have breakfast with me." Kevin said. "No, thanks. I already ate." Beth replied. "I want you to ride with me to the airport. You're brother is coming with me too." Kevin said. "Dad, I'm going with Mark. I think you already knew that, though." Beth said. "Damnit, Beth. You're my daughter and he is too old for you." Kevin said, raising his voice. "Dad, I'm eighteen and I'm totally in love with him. Nothing can make me give that up, not even you." Beth stated. "You are so lucky we are not outside right now." Kevin said, glaring at Mark. "I think you're the one who's lucky. I love Beth too much to beat the life out of her father. You should be thanking her." Mark countered. Kevin turned on his heels and stormed back to his room without another word.  
  
"You okay?" Mark asked, kissing Beth's forehead, gently. "Yeah, I'm fine. I love you for defending me this way." She replied. "Babe, you're my woman and no man, not even your father is going to tear us apart. If I have to, I will hurt him. I'm trying to keep my cool because I know he's your Dad, but if I have to, I will hurt him." Mark said. Beth nodded and walked into her room to gather her things. She knew that Mark would hurt him if her father pushed him too far, but she silently hoped it wouldn't come to that.  
  
The flight was a quiet one, mainly because Beth and Mark were sitting near Kevin and Scott and the looks her father was giving her were frightening her. Mark had seen it too and slid his arm around her shoulders, sending Kevin a silent message. Kevin had seen him do it and turned away, too angry to look at his daughter. "Maybe you should just leave them alone." Scott suggested. "Maybe you should just keep your damn mouth shut." Kevin growled. "Look, if you keep trying to break them up, you're gonna make her angrier and eventually, she's gonna have to choose between you. Judging by the way they care for eachother, I'd say she'll probably choose Mark." Scott replied. "I said, shut up." Kevin shouted. Scott looked out the window and let the conversation drop.  
  
"When we get to Chicago, you're sharing a room with me." Mark said. "I don't know." Beth said, knowing her father would become a bigger pain if she did. "Listen, don't worry about him. He's gonna have to deal with me if he makes trouble. You've got nothing to worry about. You let me handle your Dad." Mark said. Beth looked up at him and smiled. Then she kissed him, in front of everyone on the plane. Mark was pleased that she'd done this. He thought of it as a way of marking her territory. Now, everyone would know that she belonged to him. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her more passionately, allowing everyone a view of what they'd become. The kiss certainly didn't go unnoticed, because Beth's brother, Tristan, had walked over and was standing beside them now.  
  
"Holy shit. You two are seeing eachother?" He asked. Mark stopped kissing Beth and looked up at her older brother. "Yeah, that's right." He said, eyeing him warily. "Damn, Beth. What the hell did Dad say about this?" Tristan asked, keeping his voice just above a whisper. "He knows but he's not happy." Beth said. "I don't blame him. Mark is almost old enough to be your father." Tristan replied. Mark heard this and stood up to his full height. "I suggest you go and sit your ass down before I get angry." He stated. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it." Tristan replied. He stood there looking from his sister to Mark, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wait till Mom finds out." He said, laughing a little. "She's not gonna find out. Because if she does, I'll know you told her and if I find out that you did, I'll kick your ass myself." Beth stated. "What the hell is up your ass? You know, you are so weird, Beth." Tristan said. Mark had listened to her brother long enough. He'd always held contempt for Tristan because of the way he insulted Beth, but now he was clearly pissing him off. "Go sit your ass down. The next time I gotta say that, you're gonna wish you'd listened to me." Mark threatened. Tristan saw the look on Mark's face and decided to leave well enough alone. He wasn't stupid enough to piss the Deadman off, especially on an airplane. 


	5. Still Pissed Off

Title: Broken Silence  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, Beth Nash, Tristen Nash, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Jackie Waltman, Carrie Nash, various wrestlers  
  
Brief Description: Beth finds out that the person she hates the most is something she'd never expected and she learns to accept it.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they got to Chicago, they met Mark's brother, Glenn at the airport. "Hey, there." He said, giving Beth a hug. "Hi, Glenn. What time did you get here?" She asked. "Just got here about ten minutes ago." He said. "What's up with Nash?" Glenn asked, glancing to his left. Mark looked to his left and frowned. Kevin was glaring at him as he walked to the terminal. "He's giving me hell about seeing Beth." Mark replied. "Geez, he's a little late." Glenn commented. "You know how Nash is." Mark replied. "Guys, can we go?" Beth asked. "Sorry, Beth." Glenn said. She nodded and walked to the baggage claim area.  
  
"This must be real hard on her, huh?" Glenn asked, walking alongside his brother. "Yeah. She loves her old man, but he's being a real pain in the ass." Mark said. "Well, don't let him tear you guys apart. You two are so perfect for eachother. I'd hate to see that end." Glenn replied. "Don't worry about that. Ain't nobody gonna split us up. I don't care what I have to do." Mark said. Glenn nodded and went to get his bags. Beth stood there with her duffel bags thrown over her shoulder, leaning against the wall. "Took you long enough." She commented. "Sorry. Just chatting." Glenn said. "I'm sure." Beth replied, rolling her eyes. This made Glenn laugh, but Mark knew she was worried about sharing a room with him.  
  
When they got to the hotel, things only got worse. They went to check in and ended up standing in a long line of wrestlers, with Kevin right behind them. "Callaway." Mark said, when he got to the front desk. Beth started to follow him, but her father grabbed her arm. "You didn't check in." He said, eyeing her warily. "That's because she's staying in my room." Mark said. "You're really asking to get your ass beat, aren't you, Mark?" Kevin asked. "You know, you've said that three or four times already. I don't see you doing a damn thing." Mark replied. "Nash, why are you being such an ass?" Glenn asked. "I'm the ass? You're brother is dating my daughter who's half his age. I think he's the ass." Kevin barked. "Whatever." Glenn said, as he started towards the elevators. "Come on, babe." Mark said, grabbing Beth's hand. "Shit." Kevin cursed under his breath. Scott stood quietly, knowing saying anything right now would just piss him off. Sean was behind them and knew better than to get involved, especially since Kevin's daughter already hated him.  
  
When Mark, Glenn, and Beth got upstairs, they put the bags down and ordered dinner. "Let's hang out here tonight. I don't feel like going out." Mark said. "Sure you want me around?" Glenn asked, knowing he'd probably want to be alone with Beth. "Of course we do." Beth said, smiling at him. Glenn looked up at his brother and saw him nod. "Cool, I don't feel much like going out either." He replied. For the rest of the night, Mark, Beth, and Glenn sat around watching movies on satellite television, until Beth had fallen asleep in Mark's arms. "I'm going to bed. Night, Bro." Mark said. "See you in the morning." Glenn called, as he went into his bedroom. After laying Beth down on the bed, Mark undressed and climbed into bed beside her. Then he held her in his arms and drifted into a peaceful sleep. 


	6. The Envelope

Title: Broken Silence  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, Beth Nash, Tristen Nash, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Jackie Waltman, Carrie Nash, various wrestlers  
  
Brief Description: Beth finds out that the person she hates the most is something she'd never expected and she learns to accept it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The following night, Vince McMahon was sitting in his office with Rick Flair, discussing some of the storylines, when they heard a knock at the door. "It's open." Vince called. Pat Patterson opened the door and walked in. "Vince, I was told to give this to you." Pat said, handing him a brown envelope. "What the hell is this?" Vince asked. "Well, I'm not sure. It was given to one of the guards at the back entrance. He said a young man gave it to him and asked to make sure that you see it." Pat explained. Vince tore the envelope open and pulled its contents out.  
  
"It's a letter. Here, I'll read it." He said. He set the envelope down on his desk and started to read the letter.  
  
"Dear Vince, it's been a long time since I've been to an arena. I sent this letter to you, because I knew the person it's meant for would probably have tossed it in the trash, but there's something important in the envelope and it will probably be a shock to the people involved. I trust that you will know how to handle this, once you've looked at everything in the envelope. I'd give you my name, but I don't think it's necessary. You'll find it on one of the documents I've included. I miss seeing all the guys and wish you all well."  
  
"Well, what else is in there?" Flair asked. Vince grabbed the envelope and pulled out two sheets of paper. He looked them over and his face turned white after he finished reading them. "What is it?" Flair asked. "It's a birth certificate and blood test results." Vince said. "Why the hell would someone give you that?" Pat asked. "Because, the birth certificate belongs to Sean Waltman and the blood test results belong to Kevin Nash." Vince said. "You lost me." Rick said. "Well, to put it simply, this here says that Kevin Nash is Sean Waltman's father." Vince said. "What?" Pat and Rick both shouted at the same time. Vince dropped the papers on his desk and leaned back in his chair.  
  
After a few minutes, he leaned on his desk and sighed. "Go get Nash and Waltman. Tell them I want to see them." Vince said. Pat nodded and left the office to find Kevin and Sean. He found them in the NWO dressing room preparing for their match. "Kevin, Sean, Vince wants to see you in his office." Pat said. "What's up?" Kevin asked. "Better to hear it from him." Pat said, before leaving. Kevin and Sean glanced at eachother before going to Vince's office. Scott went with them.  
  
"I asked to see Kevin and Sean." Vince said, when he saw Scott. "It's okay. Anything you've got to say to me, you can say to Scott." Kevin stated. Vince shrugged and motioned for them to sit. After they were all seated, he held up the envelope. "Someone dropped this off at the arena tonight." He said. "Yeah, so?" Scott asked. "So, this has two very important documents in it. One has Nash's name on it and the other has Sean's name on it." Vince said.  
  
"Why the hell would someone send you stuff about us?" Sean asked. "Well, it's explained in this letter." Vince said. He handed the letter to Nash, who read it and handed it to Sean. After Sean finished reading it, he passed it to Scott. "Okay, what else was in there?" Kevin asked. Vince hesitated for a moment. Then he picked up the blood test results and handed them to Kevin. Kevin looked down at the paper and read it. When he finished, he looked up at Vince. "Is this some kind of joke?" He demanded. "I assure you it's no joke. And that document looks legal to me." Vince replied. "What's the other one?" He asked, pointing. Vince picked it up and handed it to Sean. "It's my birth certificate." Sean said, after staring at it for a moment. "Oh wow." He exclaimed. "This has got to be bullshit." Kevin said. "I don't know, Nash. This all looks legit to me." Vince replied.  
  
"This says that you're my father." Sean said, staring at the birth certificate shocked. "Gimme that." Nash said, snatching it from him. When he saw the name of Sean's mother, he dropped the certificate on the desk and stormed out of the room. Scott grabbed and read it. "Oh Damn." He said, when he saw the woman's name. "What?" Sean asked. "Well, Kev used to date your Mom a long long time ago." Scott said. "Are you serious?" Sean asked. "Yeah, me and him go way back. I met your mom back then." Scott said. "Holy shit." Sean exclaimed.  
  
Kevin was in the hall pacing back and forth when his son Tristan walked up to him. "Hey, Dad. What's wrong?" Tristan asked. "Nothing." Kevin said. "You sure? You look awful frustrated." Tristan said. Kevin sighed and leaned against the wall. He recognized Sean's mother's name the minute he saw it and had put two and two together. Now, he was almost positive that Sean was his son. But, how was he going to tell Tristan and Beth about this and his wife Carrie would have a major fit when she found out.  
  
Sean and Scott came out to the hall and saw Kevin leaning against the wall. Sean was unusually quiet now, staring into the face of the man he'd known as a friend and now knew as a father. "What's going on?" Tristan asked, knowing something was up. "You want me to talk to him, Kev?" Scott asked. Kevin looked up at his best friend and nodded. "Thanks, Scott." Kevin said. "Hey, Tristan. How about you and I take a little walk." Scott said. He and Tristan walked a ways down the hall before Scott stopped. "So, what's up?" Tristan asked. "Well, someone dropped this letter off for your father. Turns out, there was a blood test and a birth certificate in there." Scott said. "Whose?" Tristan asked "Sean's. It says that Kevin is Sean's father." Scott said. Tristan's jaw dropped when he heard that. "Oh my God. That is so fuckin cool." He shouted, surprising Scott.  
  
Before Scott could say anything, Tristan had gone back to where his father was standing. "Is it true?" He asked. "I think so." Kevin said, without looking at his son. "Awesome, I have a brother." Tristan exclaimed. Kevin looked up at his son and saw him smiling. That made him feel a little better, but not much, because he knew how his daughter felt about Sean and he still had to tell her. "We're brothers, Sean." Tristan said, slapping him on the back. Sean was speechless. "Man this is fucked up." He finally said. Kevin forced himself to look at the kid he'd thought of as a friend and saw the confused expression on his face. "Look, Sean. I know this is really messed up. I'm sorry. I don't know how to make this easier on you." Kevin said. "Man, this is just so freakin weird." Sean said. The more he said it, the worse Kevin felt.  
  
"Maybe we should all go sit down in the dressing room." Scott suggested. Kevin nodded and led them towards the dressing room. He saw his daughter, Mark, and Glenn walking towards them and turned to warn Tristan not to say anything, but before he could, Tristan was already in front of his sister. "Beth, guess what. You'll never believe it." Tristan said, excitedly. "What?" Beth asked, eyeing him skeptically. "We have another brother." Tristan cried. "What?" Beth shouted. "What the hell are you talking about?" She screamed. Mark put his arm around her, seeing that she was getting upset. Glenn stood there watching Tristan warily. He hated seeing Beth upset. He treated her like she was his little sister and every time she got upset, he wanted to pounce on the person who was causing it.  
  
"Sean is our brother." Tristan said. "Excuse me?" Beth screamed. "Oh my God. Have you lost your mind? There is no way in hell that idiot is my brother. Where the hell did you hear something stupid like that? Are you imagining things again?" She shouted. "Dad got a letter and some other stuff saying that he is." Tristan countered. Beth looked up at her father and saw him avoiding her. "Oh my God. No. This better not be true. I cannot stand him. He makes me sick. God help me." She cried. "What the hell is up with this, Nash?" Glenn asked. Kevin glanced at Glenn, but he didn't answer.  
  
Sean walked over to Beth, wanting to calm her down. "If you don't get out of my face right now, I'm gonna hurt you." She screamed. "Back off, Sean." Mark said. He did as Mark asked, knowing that he was upsetting her more. "This some kind of joke?" Mark demanded. "I wish it were." Kevin mumbled. Sean frowned when heard that. "Nothing against you, Sean. It's just that this is really screwed up. You're a great kid, really you are." Kevin said. Sean nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. "I cannot believe this. The one person I hate more than anyone and he turns out to be my brother." Beth shouted. Then it dawned on her. Both Tristan and Sean were older than her. "Oh my God." She cried. Everyone looked up at her when they heard that. "You cheated on Mom." Beth shouted. That was all Kevin could take. He stormed into the dressing room and slammed the door. "Nice going, Beth." Tristan said. "Get a clue, dumbass. Mom is gonna have a heart attack when she finds out." Beth said.  
  
"Babe, let's go." Mark said. He wanted to get her away from all of this, because he knew she was really upset now. "I don't care who or what you are. Stay away from me, monkey boy. I can't stand you and finding out that you're an illegitimate member of this family makes no difference." Beth hissed. Then she walked with Mark and Glenn to Mark's dressing room. "Are you alright, baby?" Mark asked, pulling her into his arms. Suddenly, Beth burst into tears and sobbed on his shoulder. "Geez, what a way to end the night." Glenn mumbled. "I don't know what the hell is going on. But I'm getting sick of everyone hurting her. It's really starting to piss me off." Mark grunted. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Glenn said. He put his hand on Beth's shoulder for comfort. "Hey, you know Mark and I are here for you, Beth." Glenn said. She turned around and gave him a hug, wanting to show her affection. "I love you both so much." She said. "We love you too, sweetie." Glenn replied. He glanced at Mark and frowned. He knew this shit hadn't even come close to taking its toll on her and when it did, she'd be a hell of a lot worse than she was now. "You wanna sit with her while I wrestle?" Mark asked. Glenn nodded and led her over to the couch. Then he sat down and pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly while she cried on his shoulder. "She's okay. Go ahead and get your match over with so we can get out of her." Glenn said. Mark nodded and left the room. 


	7. Confusion

Title: Broken Silence  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, Beth Nash, Tristen Nash, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Jackie Waltman, Carrie Nash, various wrestlers  
  
Brief Description: Beth finds out that the person she hates the most is something she'd never expected and she learns to accept it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott, Sean, and Tristan walked into the dressing room and found Kevin leaning against the wall with his hands covering his face. "You okay, man?" Scott asked. "Hell no. When Carrie finds out about this, I'll be lucky if she don't walk out on me." Kevin said. "Bro, it was twenty-one years ago. She can't possibly get mad at that." Scott said. "Oh yes she can and believe me, she's gonna be pissed." Kevin replied. "Look, no one has to know." Sean said. "What?" Kevin asked. "I won't tell anyone. We can just keep being friends." Sean explained. Kevin suddenly felt bad for the way he was making Sean feel. He was just a kid and was probably more fucked up about this than anyone. "Sean, I'm sorry. It's okay. Everything will be fine. My wife might be pissed, but if you're my son, then it's something I want to be able to deal with." Kevin stated. "I don't know what to say." Sean replied.  
  
"Well, at least you know your old man is a decent guy." Scott said, trying to make light of the situation. "Hell yeah. I think the world of ya, Kev." Sean said. "Thanks. That means a lot." Kevin replied. "What are you gonna do about Beth, Dad?" Tristan asked. "I don't know, kiddo. This really has got her upset. I've never seen her so angry before." Kevin replied. "Hey, Kev. Why don't you let me talk to her? I'm sure she'll talk to me." Scott said. "I'd appreciate that, Scott. Maybe you can figure out what she's feeling." Kevin said. "Sure, I'll go down to Mark's dressing room and see if she'll talk to me." Scott said, before leaving the room. "I'm gonna go and get ready for my match." Tristan said. "See you after the show, son." Kevin said, as his son walked out the door.  
  
  
  
Sean leaned against the wall, wondering what to say and do. Kevin was just as confused. "I don't know what to say, Kev. One minute you're my friend, the next you're my Dad." Sean said. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Kevin said. "Look, let's just keep things the way they are. We can pretend this never happened." Sean said. Kevin looked up at him and sighed. The last thing he wanted was to pretend it never happened. He liked Sean a lot and was kind of happy to find out about this, but he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. "Is that what you really want?" Kevin asked. "I don't know." Sean replied. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I could do that, because I can't. The fact is, that you are my son and I can't ignore that now that I know about it." Kevin said. Sean nodded, silently.  
  
Scott knocked on Mark's door and told Glenn he wanted to talk to Beth. "She doesn't want to talk to you." Glenn said. "Come on. She's gotta talk to someone." Scott replied. "Sorry. She said no and I'm not gonna force her to." Glenn replied. Then he closed the door in Scott's face. "Shit." Scott mumbled. He walked back to the dressing room to tell Kevin that Beth wouldn't talk. "Sorry, Kev." Scott said. "Hey, it's okay. She's pissed off right now. Eventually she'll calm down a little." Kevin replied. "So, what's going on?" Scott asked, wondering how his two friends were doing.  
  
"Sean, I want you to call your Mom and ask her to come out here." Kevin said. "Okay." Sean replied. "And I'll let you decide how you wanna handle this. Whatever makes you happy." Kevin added. Sean nodded and watched Kevin leave. "You okay?" Scott asked. "Fuck no, man. I just found out one of my best friends is my father. How the hell would you feel?" Sean asked. "Well, I guess I'd feel a little confused. I don't know. Shit, this just happened way too fast." Scott said. "Yeah, you got that right. And Beth hates me. This is gonna be a really big problem for Kev." Sean commented. "Nah, Kev's a tough guy. He'll get through this." Scott said. 


	8. The Threat

Title: Broken Silence  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, Beth Nash, Tristen Nash, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Jackie Waltman, Carrie Nash, various wrestlers  
  
Brief Description: Beth finds out that the person she hates the most is something she'd never expected and she learns to accept it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vince sat in his office thinking about all that had just occurred. Suddenly, he had an idea. "I think this could be a great storyline." He said to Pat, who was still standing in his office. "Vince, I think you might wanna hold off on that." Pat said. "No. We need to do this now, while it's still fresh. I think it's great. Think of all the people it will involve. Angel, Taker, Kane, Nash, Hall, X-Pac, Bradshaw, Austin, and T.J." Vince said. "Vince, I don't think Nash is gonna want this televised." Pat said. "Well, I'm the boss. If he doesn't do it, he doesn't get paid." Vince stated. "Get them in here now." Vince demanded. Pat sighed and went to get everyone.  
  
Mark came back from his match and took a shower, while Beth sat on the couch staring numbly at the floor. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hey, Pat. What's up?" Glenn asked. "Vince wants to see the three of you in his office now." Pat said. "What now?" Glenn asked. "I'm not getting involved." Pat said, as he headed towards Austin's dressing room. When Mark got out of the shower, Glenn told him what Pat said. "He's up to something." Mark commented. "Well, let's go find out what it is." He said. Mark grabbed Beth's hand and led her out into the hall, followed by Glenn.  
  
Austin opened his door and stared at Pat. "What?" He growled. "Vince wants to see you in his office now." Pat said. "What's that pompous ass want?" Steve barked. "Not getting involved." Pat said. The next stop was Bradshaw's room. "Hey, Pat." Bradshaw said. "Vince wants to see you in his office now." Pat said. "What the hell does he want? I'm getting ready to leave." Bradshaw said. "Ask him yourself." Pat said, shrugging. "Hey, Pat." Scott said, when he opened the door. "Vince wants to see you, Nash, Sean, and T.J. in his office now." Pat said. "Oh great. Just what we need, more shocking news." Scott mumbled. Pat shrugged and walked away. "Last stop." He thought. "Hey, Pat." Paul said. "Hey, Show. Vince wants to see you in his office now." Pat said. "Sure. Be right there." Paul replied.  
  
Mark, Glenn, and Beth were the first to arrive at Vince's office. "What's this about?" Mark demanded. "Just sit down and wait. There are more people coming." Vince said. Steve walked in a few minutes later. "What the hell do you want?" Steve asked, glancing at Mark, Glenn, and Beth. "Just sit and wait, please." Vince said. A few minutes later, Bradshaw walked in. "What is this, a party?" Bradshaw asked, when he saw everyone else. "Have a seat." Vince said. Kevin, Scott, Sean, and Tristan walked in after that. "What the hell?" Nash growled, when he saw everyone in the office. "Stand over there." Vince said, seeing that all the seats were taken. When Paul walked in, Vince told him to shut the door. "Now that you're all here, I can tell you what this is about." Vince said.  
  
"I've decided to create a storyline introducing Sean as Nash's son." Vince said. "Oh no the hell you're not." Nash shouted. "Why the hell would you do that?" Steve asked. "Because, he is." Tristan said. "What the hell?" Paul asked. "Quiet, everyone." Vince shouted. "Now, I'm the boss and if you decide you have a problem with this, you can leave right now and you won't be receiving a paycheck or television time. Otherwise, let's get this discussion over with so we can get out of here." Vince said.  
  
"As I was saying, I thought we'd do something with this, because it would involve each and every one of you." Vince said. For an hour, he sat there explaining what would take place. "Is everyone clear about this?" He asked. They all nodded and filed out of the office. "So, you're Nash's kid, huh?" Steve asked. "Leave him alone, Steve." Kevin said. "I'm just talking to him." Steve said, smirking at Nash. "You gonna start calling him Dad?" Steve asked. "I don't know." Sean said, shrugging. "I feel sorry for you. I wouldn't wish anyone had Nash for a father." Steve commented. "Hey, fuck you, Steve." Kevin said. Steve just laughed and walked down the hall.  
  
"Beth." Kevin said, putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Dad, I don't wanna talk about this right now. I don't understand you. I don't understand how you can cheat on Mom, have an ugly monkey and not even know about it until it's twenty-one years old." Beth said. "Why the hell do you hate me so much?" Sean asked. "I don't know. I just do." She snapped. "That's a good reason." Sean mumbled. "Beth, we have to deal with this." Kevin said. "I am. I'm calling Mom tonight and I'm telling her everything." Beth said. "Baby, please don't do that." Kevin pleaded. "She needs to know." Beth said. "I'll tell her." Kevin replied. "Well, better hope you get to her before I do." Beth said.  
  
"Beth, maybe you should just let your Dad handle this." Mark said. "Whose side are you on?" She asked. "Beth, this isn't about sides." Glenn commented. "A lot of people have been affected by this. I know you're hurting, babe. But it's not your place to tell your mother." Mark said. "I see. So, all of you think I'm the one who's wrong. Well, that's just fine. Why don't you go hang out with monkey boy and my lying, cheating, father tonight. I'll go out with Amy, Rob and Matt." Beth shouted.  
  
"Oh shit." Glenn mumbled. "You go out with him and I'll kick his ass." Mark shouted. "Jealous?" She asked. "Fuck this. I'll kick his ass anyway." Mark growled. "What's that about?" Nash asked. "Rob tried breaking us up before." Mark said. "Beth, come on. You're acting irrational here." Kevin said. "Each and every one of you can kiss my ass, because I am calling my mother and telling her what you did to her and I hope that she tells you to stick it straight up your ass, because you're nothing but a liar." Beth screamed. Then she took off running for the exit.  
  
Mark and Glenn stormed after Beth and found her talking to Amy. "Don't look now, but here comes trouble." Amy said, pointing to Mark and Glenn. "When are you leaving?" Beth asked. "Five minutes." Amy said. "Mind if I tag along?" She asked. "You sure you wanna do that after all the trouble you had with Rob?" Amy asked. "I'm sure." Beth replied. "Okay, they'll be out in a minute." Amy said.  
  
"Beth, you're not going out with him." Mark said. "You took my father's side over mine." Beth stated. "Come on, babe. Don't do this." Mark said, as he slid his arm around her waist. "Mark, don't start." Beth said. "What's the matter?" He asked, smirking at her, while he nibbled on her ear. Amy stood there watching this with an amused expression on her face. "Mark, stop it." Beth said. "You know you can't resist me." He murmured. Glenn stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking at the way Beth was reacting to his brother. "God, why do you do this to me?" She snapped. "Because I can." He said. "Don't go out tonight. Come back to the hotel with me. We can work this out." He said.  
  
Beth glanced at Amy who was laughing now. Then, she heard her father's voice and she got angry all over again. "Beth, I wanna talk to you right now." Kevin shouted. Matt and Rob came out of the men's locker room and walked over to Amy. "Don't you dare upset your mother like this." Kevin shouted. "Dad, I'm calling her. I don't care what you say." Beth said. "Babe, come on. Cut your father some slack." Mark said. "There you go again. You know what, I am going out. And I'm gonna have a real good time." Beth said. She walked over to Rob and put her arm around him. "Let's go, guys." She said. Then she walked towards the exit with Amy, Rob, and Matt.  
  
Mark stood there, stunned that his girlfriend had just walked out on him. He whirled around and slammed his fist into the concrete wall. "I'm gonna kill him." He shouted. Glenn went after Beth to try and stop her. He knew if she went out, that his brother would be through with her and he didn't want to see that happen. "Beth, wait." He called, when he saw her walking with Matt, Amy and Rob. Beth stopped walking and turned around to look at Glenn.  
  
"What?" Beth asked, wanting to get out of there, before she lost her nerve. "Don't go. If you do this, you're gonna hurt my brother. He loves you so much and this would just tear him up." Glenn said. "I love him too, Glenn. But he's taking my father's side and that hurts me." She replied. "Look, it's not about sides, Beth. This is really going to hurt your mother. Do you really want to call her up and just blurt something like that out?" He asked. Beth sighed and leaned up against the wall. She looked up at Amy and Matt and frowned. "Go ahead without me. You don't mind, do you?" She asked. "No, we're kind of happy that you're not coming." Matt said. Beth gave him an odd look, wondering what he meant by that. "What I mean is, I'm glad you're not gonna walk away from Mark like that. You two have been together for a year. Don't throw it away over something stupid." Matt explained. She nodded and watched them leave the arena before turning to Glenn.  
  
"Let's go tell my brother that you're still here." Glenn said, taking her hand. When they got back to where Mark was standing, he had his head leaning against the wall and a distant look in his eye. He caught sight of her coming towards him and looked straight at her. "Mark, I'm so sorry. I would never want to do anything to hurt you." She said, tears starting to fall. Mark stared at her for a moment, no emotion on his face. After a long moment of silence, he finally put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Don't you ever do that to me again. I thought I lost you." He said, burying his face in her neck. "I'm sorry. I love you so much." Beth whispered. "I love you too." Mark said.  
  
They went back to the hotel that night and made love through the night, before finally drifting off to sleep in each other's arms. In the morning, Mark called Vince while Beth was still asleep. "I want time off." Mark said. "No way. We're doing this story line." Vince replied. "Vince, Beth is a wreck. She's emotionally distraught and this whole thing is gonna push her over the edge." Mark stated. "Then perhaps she shouldn't have gotten into wrestling." Vince replied. "You damn well know this has nothing to do with wrestling." Mark growled. "Look, I'm sorry. We're doing the story." Vince replied. "If anything happens to her because of this cockeyed idea of yours, I'm gonna come after you. Let that be a warning, the only warning you'll get." Mark said. Then he slammed down the phone. 


	9. Crossing the Line

Title: Broken Silence  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, Beth Nash, Tristen Nash, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Jackie Waltman, Carrie Nash, various wrestlers  
  
Brief Description: Beth finds out that the person she hates the most is something she'd never expected and she learns to accept it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beth stood outside of Vince's office, waiting for her cue to enter. It was Monday night and Vince's idea was finally being put into action. When she saw the Cameraman nod, she knocked on the door. After getting no answer, she stepped inside and looked around.  
  
Slowly, she made her way over to the desk, looking for the large brown envelope that she was told she would have to take. It was lying on the desk, so she picked it up and opened it. After taking the contents out, she looked them over. "Oh my God." She cried. Then she ran out, the envelope in her hands, and slammed the door.  
  
When she got into the hall, the cameraman was already gone and Mark was waiting for her. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I don't know. I guess so. This is so stupid. I hate Sean. And now I have to do this whole storyline with him. I really wish he'd just disappear." Beth mumbled. "It'll be fine. Besides, you get to work with Glenn and I on this one." He said. "Yes and thank God for that, or I'd probably go insane." She replied. Mark chuckled as he led her to the locker room.  
  
Beth went in and changed into her wrestling gear. Then she walked back down the hall to Mark's dressing room, where the next scene was to take place. Once inside, Mark sat down and watched her pace the floor. "Calm down, baby. This is no big deal." He said, seeing how tense she was. "Yeah, for you. It'd be great if this was just a storyline. Unfortunately, monkey boy is really my brother." Beth said.  
  
A knock on the door put an end to their conversation. Mark opened it and waited for the cameraman to set up, while Beth continued to pace. Finally, she stopped and went into the hall, closing the door behind her. On cue, she threw the door open and ran in.  
  
"Look at this. Look what I found on Vince's desk." She shouted, shoving the papers in Mark's face. He took them from her and looked them over. "What the hell was Vince doing with this? It has your father's name on it." Mark said. "I don't know, Taker. But I'm going to kill my father and I think I'll kill X-Pac while I'm at it." Beth shouted. "Settle down. I think we oughta show these to your Dad." He said. "When would you like to do that? He happens to be in the middle of a match right now." Beth snapped. "How about right now?" He asked, looking up at her. She didn't answer him. She just walked out the door, with him following her.  
  
After the cameraman disappeared for the second time, Beth and Mark walked to the Titan Tron, where Glenn was waiting for them. "This oughta be good." Kane grunted. "Yeah, Vince said he's getting involved too, but when I asked him about it, he refused to say how." Mark said. "You mean he's coming out here tonight?" Beth asked. "Yeah, but he hasn't said why he's coming out." Glenn replied. "Oh wonderful. If this is improv, I get to curse out our boss." Beth said, smiling evilly. Mark and Glenn laughed as they started down the ramp.  
  
Beth had the brown envelope in her hand and when the music cued, everyone in the ring stopped moving and watched them walk down the ramp. Before Beth reached the ring, her father already had a microphone in his hand. She'd come out carrying one, along with Mark and Glenn, so everyone was prepared for what was about to take place.  
  
"Angel, what the hell are you interrupting my match for?" Kevin shouted. "Because, Dad. I have something that belongs to you." Beth replied, as she waved the brown envelope around. She climbed the steel stairs and got into the ring, while Mark and Glenn stood outside. "What is that?" Kevin asked. "This? You mean the brown envelope I have in my hands?" Beth asked. "You know damn well that's what I mean. Don't get smart with me." He said, walking towards her. "Well, Daddy, I found this envelope in Vince McMahon's office. But, it has your name on it. So, I decided to see what was inside." Beth started.  
  
"You interrupted my match to tell me about some envelope that has my name on it? Couldn't this wait till after the match?" He asked. "I think once you see what's inside this envelope, you'll change your mind." Beth said. "Angel, can we please get this over with?" Sean asked. "Shut up, monkey boy." She shouted. Suddenly, the crowd started chanting monkey boy over and over. "Oh for crying out loud." Sean groaned. "Well, are you gonna tell me what's in the envelope?" Kevin asked. "A blood test and a birth certificate." Beth replied. "A what?" Kevin asked. "The birth certificate is Sean's. But, the blood test is yours." Beth said.  
  
"So, I took these two documents out and read them over and it turns out that monkey boy, here, is my brother." Beth shouted. "What?" Sean shouted. "What?" Kevin asked, looking stunned. "Gimme that." He said, snatching the envelope from her hands. After taking out the papers and looking them over, he let them fall to the canvass and took a step backwards. "Gee, Daddy. I guess that can only mean one thing." Beth said.  
  
"Since T.J. is the oldest and I'm the youngest, and X-Pac was born after T.J., but before me, that means you cheated on my mother." Beth shouted. Kevin's look of shocked turned to one of pure anger. That statement wasn't written in the script and Beth wasn't told to say it, but she did anyway.  
  
Mark and Glenn glanced at eachother and nodded. They knew Kevin was about to lose it. "How dare you come out here and throw accusations around. You weren't born then and you don't know what went on." Kevin shouted. "Cheating is cheating, Dad. There's no excuse for it." Beth replied. "Man, this is so fucked up." Sean mumbled. "You're telling me." Paul commented. "So, you're daddy's little boy." Steve said, taunting Sean. "Congratulations, Nash. It's a boy." He added. "Shut the hell up, Austin." Nash shouted. "Make me." Austin challenged. Kevin was about to lunge at him, but more entrance music started  
  
Everyone turned to the ramp and saw T.J. walking down it. "Wow, this is great news." He said into a microphone. "X-Pac, my brother? That's the best news I've heard all night." He said, as he climbed into the ring. He walked over to Sean and patted him on the back. "Now I have a brother to pal around with." T.J. said. Sean smiled at T.J. and put his arm around him. "Yeah, that's cool." He said.  
  
"T.J. you are such an idiot. God, how dumb can you be? First of all, why would you want monkey boy for a brother? Secondly, Mom is going to be pissed!" Beth said. "You know, you've never been nice to X-Pac. You've always treated him like he's nothing. Well, Angel, you're the one who's nothing. You've got no right to treat him the way you do. And where do you get off yelling at Dad? You're sleeping with a guy who's twice your age." T.J. said.  
  
Mark heard that and got into the ring. "You wanna start something, boy?" He asked, glaring at T.J. "Taker, you're so full of yourself." T.J. countered. Mark crossed the ring, but Kevin got in his way. "You touch him and your ass is mine." Kevin stated. "My pleasure." Mark retorted, a smirk on his face. Again, he walked towards T.J. but Paul and Booker T stepped in front of him. "Angel, get outta here. I'll deal with you later." Kevin said. "I ain't going nowhere. This shit is gonna be settled right now." Beth said.  
  
Kevin was about to reply, but more entrance music interrupted them. Vince came storming down the ramp, with Flair at his side. "This is my show and my ring and I'll say who goes where and who does what." Vince shouted. "You had no business going into my office." He added. "You had no business keeping this from my father." Beth said, waving the envelope at him. "You were gonna use this against my father. I'm not stupid." She added.  
  
"I have the perfect solution to this problem." Flair said. "The way I see it, the sides are even now. Five members of the NWO versus all of you." He added, pointing to Mark, Glenn, Steve, Bradshaw, and Beth. "What about me?" T.J. asked. "With T.J as the special guest referee." Vince added. "King of the Ring, five man tag team match up, you'll have the chance to settle your differences in this ring." Flair said. "Sounds good to me." Mark said. Glenn nodded. "Fine." Kevin snapped. "But you're going to be sorry if you step into the ring with me." He shouted at Beth. "By the time Mom is done with you, there won't be anything left." She retorted. Then she slid out of the ring and stormed up the ramp, leaving everyone stunned.  
  
"Call for the bell." Flair ordered the referee. "This match is over. Now everyone better get out of this ring before you find yourselves suspended without pay for holding up the show." Flair stated. Everyone left the ring and went to the back so the show could continue.  
  
Kevin got backstage and started looking for Beth. "Kev, calm down." Scott said. "Calm down? You damn well know that Carrie watches this shit." Kevin said. As if on cue, his cell phone started to ring. "Here we go." He said, answering his phone. "What the hell is this shit, Kevin?" Carrie screamed. "Carrie, calm down. Let me explain." Kevin said. "You've got five seconds. And if I don't like what I hear, then you won't like what I have to say." She shouted. "Look, it's all true, but, it was over twenty years ago. I didn't know about any of this. I just found out about it." Kevin said. "So, it's true?" She asked. "Yes, Sean is my son." Kevin said. "Kevin, we're through. When you get home, I won't be here." Carrie shouted. Then she hung up on him.  
  
"Well?" Scott asked. "She's leaving me." Kevin said. "Shit." Scott mumbled. "I'm gonna find Beth." Kevin said. Mark and Glenn had already found Beth. She was in Mark's dressing room crying her eyes out. "Beth, calm down. It's gonna be fine." Mark said.  
  
Kevin banged on Mark's dressing room door, knowing that his daughter was inside. When Glenn opened it, Kevin shoved past him, followed by Scott, Sean, and Tristen. "Beth, how could do this to me?" Kevin asked. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was just so angry." She sobbed. "My life is over. Your mother saw the show. Now, she's leaving me." Kevin said. "Daddy, I'm so sorry." Beth sobbed. "Man, get the hell outta here. All you've been talking about is yourself. Do you have any idea how messed up she is right now?" Mark shouted. "Yes, I do, Mark. I know how she's feeling, because I'm feeling it too." Kevin stated. "You ain't feeling shit. You don't know the half of it. You haven't seen her crying every night, or wondering if this was gonna change her life." Mark said.  
  
"You know, if she could get off her damn ego trip and try to get to know Sean, this shit wouldn't be happening right now." Kevin grunted. "I'm not gonna tell you again. Get the hell out of my dressing room and take all your friends with you. Since you can't seem to find the time to worry about your daughter, I'll do it for you. I'm tired of watching you and your friends hurt her over and over again." Mark said. "What are you talking about?" Kevin asked. "Sean just flat out annoys her. Tristen insults her every chance he gets. You are constantly yelling at her. How the hell could she possibly think that you people love her when you treat her like that?" Mark asked. No one answered him, because they knew he was right.  
  
"Beth, I'm sorry." Kevin said, walking towards her. "Just get away from me. I hate you. I hate all of you." She screamed. "That's it. Get out." Glenn said, shoving Kevin to the door. "You're upsetting her and I don't like it, so unless you wanna get your ass kicked, I suggest you go now." Glenn stated. Kevin walked into the hall, followed by Scott, Sean, and Tristen. Then Glenn appropriately slammed the door in his face. "Wait till they leave. Then we'll take her back to the hotel." Glenn said. "Now, Vince is giving us time off. I ain't taking no for an answer." Mark said. Glenn nodded and started gathering their things together, while Mark comforted Beth. 


	10. Getting Away

Title: Broken Silence  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, Beth Nash, Tristen Nash, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Jackie Waltman, Carrie Nash, various wrestlers  
  
Brief Description: Beth finds out that the person she hates the most is something she'd never expected and she learns to accept it.  
  
  
  
When Glenn finished getting their stuff together, he sat with Beth, while Mark went to see Vince. "I want time off, now." He stated, when he got to Vince's office. "Fine, how long?" Vince asked. "A month." Mark replied. "That's too long." Vince said. "After what just happened here tonight, a month isn't enough time to get Beth to calm down, but it'll have to do. I'm not taking no for an answer." Mark replied. "Fine. You have a month. I want the three of you back here in a month." Vince stated. "You got it, boss and when I come back, there will be no bullshit. If anyone pisses her off when we get back, they're going to have me to deal with." Mark said.  
  
Mark went back to the dressing room to get his brother and Beth. They all returned to the hotel to spend a sleepless night there, before leaving for Texas in the morning. Mark called the airport in the morning and checked for flight times. He booked them seats on a flight leaving for Texas in three hours. By the time Beth got up, it was time for everyone to get ready to leave. They packed their things and left the hotel, eager to get away from it all.  
  
When Beth, Mark, and Glenn entered the lobby, she spotted her father standing by the hotel entrance. "Beth." He called, when he saw her. She ignored him and walked out of the hotel, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. "Damnit, Beth. Don't you dare walk away from me like that." Kevin shouted. She turned around and stared at him, wondering if she should say anything, because she knew if she decided to it wouldn't be something he'd want to hear. "What?" She finally asked. "Look, I know that last night was really hard on you. I'm sorry. I love you, sweetheart and I don't want to lose you too." He said.  
  
He walked over and hugged her and she found herself hugging him back. "I'm sorry too, daddy. I didn't mean to do it. I was just so angry." She said, as tears started to fall from her eyes. "I know and I should've thought of that. Instead, I was too busy worrying about myself. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked. She nodded and hugged him tighter. "I love you, Dad. I always will." Beth said. Scott and Sean walked out, just as they let go of eachother. "Hey, Beth." Scott said. Beth offered him a weak smile and then she turned to Sean.  
  
"I know I haven't been nice to you. I don't know why, but you get on my nerves. But, I'm willing to try to get along with you, I guess, since you are my brother." She told him. When she saw him smile, she wondered if she'd made the right decision. He stepped towards her, intending to hug her, but she backed away. "Let's take it one step at a time." She said. "Sure, Beth. I'll try not to get on your nerves." Sean replied. "Come on, Beth. We have to go or we'll miss our flight." Mark said, taking her hand in his.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kevin asked. "Texas. I asked Vince for time off. We'll be there for a month." Mark said. "Can I call you?" He asked his daughter. She nodded and hugged him once more. Then she gave Scott a hug and walked away with Mark and Glenn. "I'm glad you forgave your father." Mark said. "I am too." Beth said, as she smiled up at him. 


	11. Time with Mom

Title: Broken Silence  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, Beth Nash, Tristen Nash, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Jackie Waltman, Carrie Nash, various wrestlers  
  
Brief Description: Beth finds out that the person she hates the most is something she'd never expected and she learns to accept it.  
  
  
  
The flight to Texas was made in silence, as Beth thought about all that had happened. While on the plane, her cell phone rang, so she answered it. "Hi, sweetheart. It's your mother." Carrie said. "Mom, where are you?" Beth asked. "Well, I'm at the airport trying to think of some place to go." Carrie replied. "Hold on a sec, Mom." Beth said. "Mark, do you think it'd be okay if my mother came out to Texas and stayed with us for the month?" Beth asked, covering her hand with the phone. "Yeah, sure. It might do her some good too." Mark said. "Mom, get a flight to Texas. We'll meet you at the airport." Beth said. "Are you sure?" Carrie asked. "Mom, just do it. I'll be waiting for you." Beth replied, before hanging up. "Thanks, Mark." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Anything for you, sweetheart." He replied.  
  
Several hours later, they saw Carrie walk into the terminal. "Mom." Beth said, giving her a hug. "Hi, sweetheart." Carrie said. Beth noticed that her mother looked exhausted. "Haven't you slept?" Beth asked. "How could I?" Carrie countered. Beth nodded. She knew how hard everything was for everyone right now, including her mother. "Mom, I'm sorry about what I did. I didn't mean for you to find out that way." Beth said. "Honey, this is not your fault. Your father is to blame. He's the one who had an affair." Carrie replied.  
  
They finally arrived at Mark's ranch and were relieved to get settled. "Mark, you have a beautiful home." Carrie said, upon inspecting every room. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it." He said. "So, how long have you been dating my daughter?" Carrie asked. "Mom, please." Beth said, glaring at her mother. "It's okay, babe. I've been seeing Beth for a little over a year now." Mark replied. "So, you two are serious?" Carrie asked. "I'd like to think so." Mark replied, glancing at Beth who nodded. "Well, I think my daughter has found herself a good man. You seem to care for her very much." Carrie commented. "I do. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." Mark replied, making Beth blush like a ripe tomato.  
  
"I'm going out to see the horses." Beth said. "I'll come with you." Carrie offered. Beth nodded and walked out to show her mother Mark's horses. "So, are you two headed for marriage?" Carrie asked her daughter when they were alone. "I don't know. Probably some time in the future, but we haven't talked much about it." Beth replied. "Have you talked to Dad, Mom?" Beth asked. "No, I haven't. I'm not sure if I want to or not." Carrie replied. "Mom, in his defense, he was really upset about this whole thing. I mean, he really does love you. But he can't turn his back on Sean." Beth said. Carrie nodded. She knew her daughter was right. "I just need time." Carrie replied.  
  
When they got to the stable, Carrie walked around petting each of the horses. "They're beautiful. Can we ride them?" She asked. "Sure, Mark lets me ride them every time we come out. Come on. I'll saddle them up." Beth said. She put the saddles on and prepared two horses for riding. "What's her name?" Carrie asked, when Beth led a white horse out of its stall. "This is Snowball." Beth said. "Mark bought her for me. I named her Snowball because she is white." Beth said. "That's cute, sweetheart." Carrie said, as she got up on the horse. Beth led a black horse out of its stall and got up on his back. "What's that one's name?" Carrie asked. "Taker." Beth said, laughing. "As in Undertaker?" Carrie asked, laughing with her daughter. Beth nodded and led her mother out to the fields behind the ranch, where they spent the rest of the afternoon riding Taker and Snowball.  
  
When Carrie and Beth came back from riding, they were surprised to find that Mark and Glenn had made dinner for them. "Did you enjoy your ride?" Mark asked, kissing Beth softly on her lips. "Yes, Mark. I think it helped us both a lot." Beth replied. "Great. Now sit down and eat." He said, pulling a chair out for her, while Glenn pulled one out for Carrie. "Thank you." Carrie said, smiling at him.  
  
They ate dinner and talked about all kinds of things, like how Beth's career was going and what Carrie had been doing while Beth was traveling. After dinner, they all sat around and watched a movie on television. The phone rang and Mark went to answer it. "Hey, Kev. Yeah, she's right here. Hold on." Beth heard Mark say. "I'm not here." Carrie whispered. Beth nodded and went to the phone.  
  
"Hi, Daddy." She said. "Hi, sweetheart. I just wanted to make sure that you got to Texas okay." He said. "Yes I did. I'm fine." Beth replied. "How are you, otherwise?" Kevin asked. "I'm okay, I guess. I've just got to sort through all of my thoughts." Beth replied. "Have you heard from your mother? I've been trying to find her, but I can't get in touch with her." Kevin said. Beth glanced at her mother before answering her father. "No, Dad. If I do, I'll let you know." She said. "Okay, sweetheart." Kevin replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Dad, give her some time. I'm sure she'll come around. Mom really loves you." Beth said. "I hope you're right. I can't imagine life without your mother." Kevin replied. "Goodnight, Dad." Beth said, before hanging up the phone.  
  
Mark and Beth went to bed a while later. Carrie retired shortly after. Glenn fell asleep on the couch with the television on. Beth came out and turned the television off in the morning. Then she covered Glenn with a blanket and went to make some coffee. "Good morning." Carrie said, joining her daughter in the kitchen. "Morning, Mom." Beth said, smiling at her mother. "So, what are we going to do today?" Carrie asked. "I don't know. Let's go shopping." Beth said. "Shopping, I haven't done that in ages. I'd love to." Carrie exclaimed. "Okay, Mom. It'll be my treat today. I'll buy you whatever you want." Beth said. "I can't ask you to do that." Carrie said. "We insist." Mark said, sliding his arms around Beth's waist. Beth smiled up at Mark and kissed him. "Yeah, we insist." Beth said.  
  
After breakfast, Beth took the keys to Mark's truck and went out with her mother. They went into town and stopped in every store. They both bought new clothes, shoes, and coats. "Mom, you look great in leather." Beth exclaimed, when she saw the leather trenchcoat on her mother. "Don't be ridiculous." Carrie said. "No, really. I want you to get it. You look fabulous." Beth said. "Really?" Carrie asked. "Really." Beth said. Carrie decided to get the coat since her daughter seemed to like her in it so much. Beth bought a pair of black jeans and she found a rack full of wrestling shirts, so she bought a Big Evil Red Devil shirt for herself and a Big Sexy shirt for her mother. When her mother didn't refuse the shirt, Beth smiled.  
  
"Your father even looks good on a shirt." Carrie commented, when she saw the shirt. Beth nodded and smiled. Carrie grabbed a pair of black jeans like her daughter's so they'd have matching outfits. "You know, people might think we're sisters." Beth said. "Is that a bad thing?" Carrie asked. "Not at all. Mom, you look so young." Beth said. "Thank you. It makes me feel good to hear things like that." Carrie replied. We can wear these when we go out tonight." Beth said. "Go out tonight?" Carrie asked. "Yes, Mark and Glenn are taking us to a club here in Texas. It'll be fun." Beth said. "Well, okay. I guess so." Carrie replied.  
  
They finished shopping and drove back to the ranch. "Lunch is ready." Mark called, when they walked in. "Thanks." Beth said, as she sat down to eat. Later that night, she and her mother prepared for a night out with Mark and Glenn. When they came out wearing the shirts, Mark and Glenn laughed. "Where the hell did you find those?" Mark asked. "Archie's." Beth said, smiling. "Wow, Archie has my Red Devil shirt already?" Mark asked. "He had a whole rack of wrestling shirts." Beth replied. "I'm sure Kev would be happy to see you wearing his shirt, Carrie." Glenn commented. "Well, he may see me, but not right now." Carrie replied.  
  
They went out to a club called Digital Underground that Mark, Glenn, and Beth went to whenever they were in Texas. "This is nice." Carrie commented, when she walked in. "Yeah, we like it. We come here every time we're in town." Mark replied. They all got a table and ordered drinks. After a few shots of whiskey, Carrie and Beth got up and started dancing. "Geez, you'd think they were sisters." Glenn commented. Mark watched them dance with amusement. "At least they are enjoying themselves. They deserve to have a little fun after all the shit they've been put through." He commented.  
  
Beth and Carrie came over and pulled Mark and Glenn out of their seats. The four of them danced for a while, until they got a little tired. They finally sat down to take a rest. "That was great. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Carrie said. "I'm glad you're having fun, Mom." Beth replied. After having a few more drinks, Beth started to feel a little tipsy, so she decided she wanted to leave. Carrie wasn't faring much better, so Mark and Glenn took them back to the ranch. Beth and Mark went right to bed. Carrie and Glenn stayed up to watch a little television. 


	12. Surprise

Title: Broken Silence  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, Beth Nash, Tristen Nash, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Jackie Waltman, Carrie Nash, various wrestlers  
  
Brief Description: Beth finds out that the person she hates the most is something she'd never expected and she learns to accept it.  
  
  
  
When Carrie leaned her head on Glenn's shoulder, he got a little uncomfortable at first, but she seemed content sitting with him, so he put his arm around her. Before they knew it, they were removing eachother's clothes and getting into a heated situation.  
  
When Beth woke up in the morning, she walked out the living room. Her jaw dropped when she saw her mother and Glenn laying together on the couch with a blanket over them. "Oh my God." She shrieked, startling them awake. "Beth, I can explain." Carrie said. "You don't have to. It's pretty obvious." Beth shouted. Then she ran out of the house, wearing nothing but her nightshirt. "What the hell?" Mark grumbled, as he walked out to the living room. He saw Carrie and Glenn and looked around for Beth. "Bro, tell me you didn't." Mark said. Glenn laid back down and covered his face with his hands. "This has got to be the lowest thing you've ever done." Mark growled. "Where the hell is she at?" He shouted. Glenn pointed to the front door and watched his brother walk outside.  
  
He and Carrie got up and dressed. Then they went out to look for Beth. Mark found her sitting in the stables crying. "Babe, come here." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "First my father, then my mother and Glenn." Beth screamed. "Relax, I know this looks really bad." Mark said. "Looks bad? Mark, this is horrible. I thought they'd work it out. Now that she slept with Glenn, there is no way in hell they are going to work this out. My father is going to lose it big time when he finds out about this." Beth said. "He doesn't have to know." Mark replied. "What are you saying?" Beth asked, pulling away from him. "Look, what happened between them probably won't happen again. So no one has to know." Mark said.  
  
Beth stared at him like he was crazy. "You know what? I really think I'm getting sick of all of you." She shouted. Then she stormed out of the stables before he could respond. "Beth, listen to me." Carrie said. "You know, I gave Dad a bunch of shit for cheating on you twenty years ago. But you, you are worse, because you cheated on him last night, with my friend." Beth screamed. "You make me sick. All of you make me sick. I cannot stand any of you. I'm leaving and I don't ever want to see any of you again and that includes you Mark." Beth shouted.  
  
She stormed into the house and packed her bags. Then she called a cab. After that, she grabbed her bags and walked out front to wait for the cab. "Beth, don't leave like this." Mark said. "Don't touch me. Don't even come near me." Beth warned him. "Look, you're upset. I understand that. Just take some time to cool off and then we'll talk about this." He said. "Get a clue, Mark. You're just as bad as they are, suggesting that no one had to know about this. I've got news for you, everyone will know about this. You know why? Cause my slut of a mother doesn't lie. She doesn't give a shit who knows what, so she'll tell my father straight out that she slept with Glenn." Beth shouted.  
  
The cab pulled up a few minutes later and Beth went to get in. "Beth, please don't leave me." Mark pleaded. "I'm sorry. I just can't take any more of this shit, Mark. Tell Vince I quit." Beth said. Then she got into the cab and drove off without another word. Mark turned around and glared at his brother. "Get out of my house. I want you both out of my house in the next thirty minutes, or you're going to get your ass beat so bad that you won't be able to walk ever again." Mark threatened. Glenn didn't bother responding. He walked inside and gathered his things together. Then he called a cab and left with Carrie. 


	13. Visiting a Friend

Title: Broken Silence  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, Beth Nash, Tristen Nash, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Jackie Waltman, Carrie Nash, various wrestlers  
  
Brief Description: Beth finds out that the person she hates the most is something she'd never expected and she learns to accept it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin called Mark's house later that day. "She's not here, Kev." Mark said. "What do you mean she's not there?" Kevin asked. "I mean she's not here. She's gone. I don't know where she went." Mark growled. "Mark, what happened?" Kevin asked. "Kev, to be quite honest with you, Carrie was here and Beth found her and Glenn on my couch together, naked." Mark said. "Shit." Kevin grumbled. "Kev, I'm sorry. I wasn't going to say anything, and I didn't want to come out and tell you like that, but Beth took off and I'm worried about her. She told me to tell Vince that she's quitting." Mark replied. "God, Mark. I'm so sorry. I know how much you love my daughter." Kevin said. "Yeah, I do, but it looks like she just put an end to all of that." Mark said. Then he hung up the phone.  
  
"What happened?" Scott asked, when he saw the frown on Kevin's face. "Carrie was out at Mark's ranch. She slept with Glenn and Beth found them there in the morning. She took off and didn't tell Mark where she was going." Kevin explained. "Carrie slept with Glenn?" Scott asked, shocked. "Yeah, I guess she wanted to get even." Kevin replied. "What a mess." Scott said. "I've got to find Beth. She's got to be heartbroken over this." Kevin said. Scott nodded and sighed. "Does she have any friends that she might go to?" He asked. Kevin thought about it for a moment. "Oh yeah." He said. "There's this guy she knows in Florida. His name is Dave Marlin." Kevin said. "Well, let's find out where he lives." Scott said, picking up the phone to call information.  
  
Beth flew out to Florida to see her friend, Dave Marlin. He was the only one she could turn to now, since everyone else was involved in this mess that Beth wanted no part of. When she got to Dave's house, he opened the door, surprised to see her, and gave her a hug. "Beth, how the hell are you?" He asked. "Not so good, Dave. My life has been turned upside down." She replied. "Come in and tell me what happened." He said, leading her into the house. Beth sat down and explained what had happened over the last few weeks. "Geez, Beth. That's terrible. But I don't think you should've left Mark, hon. It's not his fault." Dave said. "I know I shouldn't have. I was just so angry." Beth replied. "Why don't you call him? I'm sure he'd love to hear that you're okay." Dave said.  
  
"I can't. I just can't right now." Beth replied. "Want me to give him a call for you?" Dave asked. Beth nodded and sighed. She at least wanted Mark to know where she was and that she was okay. Dave grabbed the phone and dialed Mark's cell number. "Hey, Mark. It's Dave Marlin, Beth's friend." Dave said. "Hey, what's up?" Mark asked. "Well, Beth is here. She asked me to call you and let you know that she was okay." Dave replied. "Can I talk to her?" Mark asked. "He wants to talk to you, Beth." Dave said. Beth shook her head no, but Dave held the phone out. "Come on. He loves you, hon. Don't shut him out." Dave said. Beth reluctantly took the phone from him. "Hey, Mark." She said. "Babe, are you okay? I was really worried about you." Mark said, happy to hear her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry I ran out on you. I'm just confused and hurt right now." Beth replied. "I know you are and I'm not angry. I just want to know that you're okay." Mark said. "I don't know when I'm coming back. I'm too messed up." Beth said. "Can I come down there?" Mark asked, hoping she'd say yes. Beth hesitated for a minute. "Yeah, I guess you can. Come alone though." She said. "I intend to. Your mother and Glenn are gone. I threw them out." Mark replied. "I'll see you when you get here." Beth said. She handed the phone to Dave so he could give Mark directions to his house. "See you in a while, Mark." Dave said, before hanging up.  
  
Scott finally found Dave's address and number and gave it to Kevin. Kevin dialed the number, even though it was late. "Hello?" Dave asked, sleepily. "Dave, it's Beth's father. I'm sorry to be calling so late, but I was wondering if my daughter might have come to see you." Kevin explained. "Sure, Kev. No problem. Yeah, she got here earlier today." Dave said. "Look, I know it's late. Can you just ask her to call me tomorrow? I wanna see how she's doing." Kevin said. "Yeah, Kev. I'll make sure she does." Dave replied, before hanging up the phone.  
  
In the morning, Beth laid on the couch, not wanting to get up. "Hon, your Dad called here last night. Give him a call. He's worried about you." Dave said, as he walked down the stairs. "I don't want to." Beth said. "Come on, Beth. Don't keep your old man worrying like that. I know you're angry, but you should still touch base with him and let him know you're okay." Dave said. Beth groaned loudly as she got off the couch. She called her father and laughed when he answered on the first ring. "Beth, I'm so glad you called me." He said. "You must've been waiting, huh?" She asked. "How'd you know?" He asked. "Because, you answered the phone on the first ring and you never do that." Beth replied. "Yeah, I guess I'm busted." Kevin replied.  
  
"I'm okay, Dad. I just didn't want to be around Mom or Glenn, so I left." Beth said. "Mark misses you baby. He's worried about you." Kevin said. "I know. I called him. He's coming out to Florida today." Beth replied. "So, you're not quitting then?" Kevin asked. "I don't know, Dad. I'm not sure what I want to do." She replied. "Beth, don't throw it all away because of your mother and I. I know that she and I can't work things out now, but that doesn't mean you have to give up everything you love." He said. "All I can say is I'll think about it." She replied. "Fair enough. Call me if you decide to leave Florida." Kevin said, before hanging up the phone.  
  
A while later, Mark showed up. He walked over to Beth and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so glad you let me come." He said, kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry I ran out on you like that. I know it's not your fault." She replied. "Have you heard from Glenn or my mother?" Beth asked. When she saw him frown, she sighed. "I'm afraid I have and they've agreed to continue seeing eachother." Mark said. "I figured they would. That's the way Mom is." Beth replied. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He said. "You know, I honestly don't care anymore. I really don't. I don't hate Glenn and I'm not even angry at him. It's my mother who did this. I know she did. She was probably all over him." Beth said. "Ask him, you'll see." She added. "I don't have to." Mark replied. "What?" She asked. "He told me the same thing." Mark replied. "Figures." Beth mumbled.  
  
"You know, if your mother and father work this out, maybe you can too." Mark suggested. Beth looked up at him and nodded. "I could probably live with all of this if my mother and father work this out. But that would mean that Dad would have to be able to see her around with Glenn and not lose it." Beth said. Mark nodded and held her tighter. "Hey, Mark. What's up?" Dave asked, as he came down the stairs. "Not much. Hey, thanks for letting me come out here." Mark said. "No problem. You're just as much a friend to me as Beth is." Dave said. "How's it going?" Mark asked. "It's going. I've been working a lot. Just decided to take a week long vacation." Dave replied. "Well, why don't we all go out tonight?" Mark suggested. "Sounds good. How about it, hon?" Dave asked. "I guess so. I need to vent." Beth replied.  
  
"You know, with you that's not a good thing." Mark commented, while smirking at her. "Shut up before I vent my frustrations on you." Beth warned. "That could be a good thing, depending on how you wanna do that." He chided. "You wouldn't like it, Mark." She said, punching him in the arm. "Ow." He groaned, while holding his arm. "Oh shut up. That did not hurt." She said, laughing at him. "See, now this is the Beth we know and love." Dave said. "Yeah, I agree. Gotta keep her around for a while." Mark replied. 


	14. Heart to Heart

Title: Broken Silence  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, Beth Nash, Tristen Nash, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Jackie Waltman, Carrie Nash, various wrestlers  
  
Brief Description: Beth finds out that the person she hates the most is something she'd never expected and she learns to accept it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin sat in the hotel bar drinking a beer, when he saw Glenn walk in with Carrie. He got off the stool and went to confront them. "Carrie." He called, startling them both. "Ah, shit." Glenn grunted. "What do you want?" Carrie asked. "You know, if you're through with me, that's fine. Fuck it. I can live with it. But what you did to our daughter is wrong." Kevin stated. "And you, I thought you were her friend. You were always trying to protect her." Kevin said, pointing a finger at Glenn. "Yeah, I fucked up. I know, Kev." Glenn commented. "What are you gonna do about it?" He asked. "I don't know yet. I'll figure something out. I never meant to hurt her." Glenn said.  
  
"Just so you know, I'll be around a lot more. Glenn and I are going to continue seeing eachother." Carrie stated. "So you want a divorce then?" Kevin asked. "Yes I do. You cheated on me and I cheated on you. I think it's safe to say the marriage is over." Carrie stated. "Fine. I'll have the papers drawn up in a few weeks." Kevin replied. Just as they were about to end their conversation, Sean walked in with his mother, Jackie.  
  
"Well, look who it is." Carrie commented. "Shut it, Carrie." Kevin said. "Whatever." Carrie said. Then she and Glenn walked to the elevators. "Hey, Jackie. Long time no see." Kevin said. "Look, I just want to apologize for all the trouble I've caused you. I know I went about this the wrong way." Jackie said. "Hey, shit happens." Kevin said. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm hanging in there. Just worried about my daughter. She's taking this all harder than anyone." Kevin replied. "I'm so sorry, Kevin. Really, I am. I never meant to hurt anyone." Jackie said. "Look, let's forget about all that. I think you and I need to sit down and talk about this." Kevin said. Sean looked from his mother to his father and wondered if he should leave. "You come too." Kevin said, glancing at him. Sean nodded and followed them to the elevators.  
  
Against her better judgment, Beth decided to go and see her father with Mark. She and her father had always been close and she didn't want that to end, so Beth went with Mark to go and talk to him.  
  
Arriving that afternoon, they went to the hotel to go to his room. Mark checked them into a room and headed for the elevators, with Beth following, until she caught sight of her mother and Glenn in the hotel bar. She switched directions and headed over to them. "Sweetheart, glad to see you came back." Carrie said. "Bitch." Beth shouted. "Beth, don't do this." Mark said, grabbing her arm. "I hate you. I hope you know that. And I really hate you." She said, glaring at Glenn. "Beth please don't be like this. I love your mother." Glenn said. "Do you realize how sick that sounds? I'm dating your best friend and you're in love with my mother. That's disgusting." Beth screamed. "Don't come near me. If I see either of you anywhere near me, I'll practice my wrestling moves on you and make an example out of you." She threatened, before storming off to the elevators with Mark following her.  
  
Beth got up to her father's room and barged in. When she saw an unfamiliar woman sitting with him, she lost it. "I come here to talk to you and you're in here with someone. What the hell is wrong with everyone?" She cried. "Beth, calm down. Let me explain." Kevin said. "What is there to explain? Mom is downstairs in the freakin bar with someone I thought of as a friend and you're up here with someone I don't even know. I think I'm going crazy." She shouted. "Beth, this is Sean's mother." Kevin said, interrupting her ranting.  
  
Beth stopped shouting and looked from her father to the woman sitting on the couch. "I hate her. Do you know that? I really hate her and I hope you divorce her. She's a tramp and a bitch and I wish she'd disappear." Beth screamed. Kevin walked over to her and put his arms around her, holding her while she cried. "Maybe I should go." Jackie said. Kevin nodded. "I'll meet up with you for dinner tonight in the hotel." He said. "Okay, Kevin. I'll see you later." She said.  
  
Mark decided to leave too. He wanted to give them some time to talk, so he went to see Scott. "How's Beth?" Scott asked, when Mark walked into his room. "She's a mess. Do you know what happened at the ranch?" Mark asked. "Yeah, Kevin told me. I saw Glenn a while ago and told him if he hurt Beth I'd kill him." Scott said. "That goes for me too. She's in her father's room right now and she's falling apart. I feel like beating someone's ass right now." Mark said.  
  
Beth sat with her father on the couch, letting him comfort her for the first time in a while. Kevin stared down at her, feeling like she was a little girl again, sitting in his arms. "Sweetheart, I know you're hurt. Please don't cry." He said. "He was my friend, Dad. He told me he loves Mom." She sobbed. Kevin sighed deeply and held her tighter. He had no idea how he was going to fix all of this. Everything was so complicated now. What he really wanted to do was fix his marriage, but he knew it wasn't possible now. He would just have to let Carrie go.  
  
"Promise me something." He said. Beth looked up at her father. She could see the sadness in his eyes and it made her hurt more. "Promise me that you will never shut me out again. I need you to know that you can count on me for anything." He said. She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Daddy." She whispered. Hearing those words softened his heart a little more. He loved his daughter more than life itself and wanted nothing but happiness for her. He knew Mark could give her that if they could just get through all of this other shit they were dealing with. "I love you too, baby girl." He said, kissing the top of her head. 


	15. Forgiveness

Title: Broken Silence  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, Beth Nash, Tristen Nash, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Jackie Waltman, Carrie Nash, various wrestlers  
  
Brief Description: Beth finds out that the person she hates the most is something she'd never expected and she learns to accept it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mark and Scott walked down to the bar to see Glenn, wanting to give him a piece of their mind. "What's up?" Glenn asked. "We want a word with you." Scott said. "Fine." Glenn said. He got off the stool and walked out of the hotel knowing that this wasn't going to be a nice conversation.  
  
"What?" Glenn asked, folding his arms across his chest. Mark and Scott looked at eachother and nodded. Their silence was making Glenn tense. "What?" He asked again. Scott walked towards him, followed by Mark. Glenn instinctively backed away. "Guys, what are you doing?" He asked. Suddenly, Scott lunged at him and started punching him. Mark joined him and the two of them pounded on him relentlessly. Glenn tried to fight back, but he couldn't last against two men who matched his size and strength. They left him lying on the pavement in a pool of his own blood. "You don't fuck with Beth and walk away from it." Mark said. Glenn stared up at his best friend, shocked and hurt that he'd attacked him like that.  
  
"If you're smart, you'll get rid of Carrie and show Beth that you really care about her." Scott said. "If you don't, we'll kick your ass again." Mark added. Then they walked inside and went to see Beth. Glenn got to his feet and stumbled into the hotel. Carrie saw him and jumped to her feet. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Get the hell away from me." He said, shoving her aside. "Glenn, what happened?" Carrie asked. He stopped walking and turned around to look at her. "Go home, Carrie. You're not wanted here anymore." He said. Then he went up to his room to get cleaned up. Mark and Scott had seen this and smiled to themselves, before going up to see Beth.  
  
Kevin heard someone knocking on his door, so he let go of daughter to open it. "Come on in." He said, seeing Scott and Mark at the door. "How's it going?" Mark asked. "Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Scott asked. He gave her a hug and sat down next to her. "I'm confused and hurt." Beth admitted. "Your mother's going home." Mark said. "How do you know?" Beth asked. "We taught Glenn a lesson he'll never forget." Mark said. "What did you do?" Beth asked, looking from Mark to Scott.  
  
"We beat his ass." Scott replied. He and Mark laughed, but Beth looked horrified. "Guys, that wasn't the way to handle this." She said. "Maybe you're right, but Glenn realized that your friendship is more important than an affair with your Mom." Mark replied. "I'm going to go and talk to him." Beth said. Mark nodded and watched her leave the room.  
  
When Beth got down to Glenn's room, she knocked lightly. He opened the door and stared at her for a minute. When Beth saw his face, she gasped. "I'm so sorry." She cried. Seeing how upset she was, he pulled her into the room and closed the door. "Don't be. I'm the one who should be sorry. I did something that really hurt you." Glenn replied. "Think you can find it in your heart to forgive me?" He asked. "I know I can." She replied. 


	16. Conclusion

Title: Broken Silence  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, Beth Nash, Tristen Nash, Mark Callaway, Glenn Jacobs  
  
Other characters: Vince McMahon, Jackie Waltman, Carrie Nash, various wrestlers  
  
Brief Description: Beth finds out that the person she hates the most is something she'd never expected and she learns to accept it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Things seemed to get a little better after that night. Kevin and Jackie spent a lot of time talking and decided to get back together. Carrie went home to Florida and didn't bother calling her daughter again, because she knew Beth wanted nothing to do with her. She only had one other thing she needed to deal with before all would be right again.  
  
One night, while at the arena, Beth walked down the hall, looking for her brother. She finally found him standing with Scott by Vince's office. "Sean." She called, getting his attention. He turned around and looked at her for a minute, wondering what she wanted. "Can we talk?" She asked. He was a little surprised that she wanted to talk to him, but he nodded and walked towards her. Scott folded his arms across his chest leaned against the wall to watch them.  
  
"I just want you to know that I don't really hate you." Beth said. "Thanks, that means a lot." Sean said. "I know I haven't been very nice to you, but I really wouldn't mind having two older brothers." She said. "You're saying you want us to try to get along?" He asked. She nodded and waited for his reply. "That's all I ever wanted, Beth. I never had a little sister and now I do." He said. This time when he tried to hug her, she hugged him back. "I'm glad that your mom and my dad are dating again." Beth told him. "So am I. They seem really happy together." Sean replied.  
  
Kevin and Jackie saw Sean and Beth hugging eachother and stopped walking. "She's finally come around." Kevin said. "Girls will be girls." Jackie commented. "Come on. Let's go tell them we know about their little secret." Kevin said, leading her down the hall to where his son and daughter were standing.  
  
"Hi, kids'." Jackie said. "Hi, Mom." Sean replied. "Hi, Daddy. Hi, Jackie." Beth said, giving them both a kiss. "So, you two worked things out." Kevin commented. Beth nodded and smiled at her father. Mark and Glenn joined them a few minutes later, followed by Tristan. "Hey, babe." Mark said, sliding his arms around her waist. "Sean and I worked things out." Beth said. "Cool. I'll have two brothers in law instead of one." Mark commented. Kevin arched his brow when he heard Mark's remark. "Something I should know?" He asked. "Oh. Didn't Beth tell you? We're getting married." Mark said.  
  
Beth waited for everyone's reaction, thinking that her father might actually be mad. When everyone congratulated her, she breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you, baby girl." Kevin said, hugging his daughter. "I love you too, Daddy." She said. He and Jackie started down the hall. Then he stopped and turned around. "You're not pregnant are you?" He asked his daughter. "No, Daddy. Mark is marrying me because he loves me." Beth said. "Okay, just checking." Kevin said, before continuing down the hall. 


End file.
